Love Lost and Found
by xo Drama xo Junkie xo
Summary: Sequel to There's Something I Should tell you. While Oliver and Miley were sorting out their true feelings, Lils was in North Carolina, and she met up with someone she never thought she'd see again
1. Chapter 1

Ever Wonder what our friend Lily was doing while Oliver and Miley sorted out their issues? Here we go...

* * *

-Leaving

Lily's POV

"Sorry, Lily, Miley couldn't come, she's still not feeling her best," Oliver said.

Oliver was at the air port with me, and I was about to board the plane with my parents.

"I'm not feeling my best either, but my parents are forcing me to spend summer vacation in Myrtle Beach. At least I'll get my mind off of Lucas"

I said sadly.

"Hey, maybe it'll be easier to get over that cheater in North Carolina, right?"

"Yeah, say bye to Miley for me alright? I'll see you in two months."

Then I got on the plain and left my friends behind.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, this is just the begining, it'll get longer, i promise

luv jessi and her betapal, hope u like it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all two of the reviews i got!

Thank 2-Fly-4-U for this chapter...they wanted it baad

* * *

A Chance Meeting

Lily's POV

After I got through all of the family greetings, I decided to go ahead and unpack, since I wasn't going home any time soon.

But my room had a view of the beach, so I went for a stroll instead.

"Hey, Aunt Angela, I'm going for a walk."

"Alright, honey, you need me to go with you?"

"No, I'm good."

Funny things happen when you least suspect them…

_Wow, everything is so pretty here, and green. _

While I was off in my own little world, I didn't notice a pair of legs laid out on a towel.

"Ah!"

And I landed on a boy who looked surprisingly familiar…

"Lily?"

"Matt?"

"Hey, get off of _my _boyfriend!"

_Oh, dear…_

I looked over and saw the legs I had tripped over, then the face of someone I had never seen before.

"Uhhh…Oh! Sorry, I, uh…"

I got up, my face hot with embarrassment.

"Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I'm on vacation at my aunt's place."

"Oh."

A slightly awkward silence followed, and as I turned away to leave, Matt stopped me.

"Wait, Lily! Uhhh…this is my…my girlfriend, Joycie…"

"Hey"

Joycie gave me a nasty glare, then hastily turned it into a sweet, over-the-top smile that clearly said, if you come within a foot of my boy, I'll rip your eyes out.

"Hi, Lily, it's, like, so great to meet you. I love your bracelet, where'd you get it?"

"Uhhh…my best friend Miley made it for me…"

"I love it!"

Then Matt stepped in, clueless of the daggers in Joycie's eyes.

"How is Miley…and Oliver?"

"They're good…uh, miley just broke up with Jake…"

"Oh, too bad for her…hey, do you wanna go get some smoothies and catch up?"

"Uhhh…sure, I guess that would be-"I was cut off by Joycie clearing her throat, and by the startled look Matt gave her, he had completely forgotten she was there.

"Oh, don't worry, Joycie, I'll call you later, ok?"

"Fine!" Joycie sent one more evil look my way before picking up her stuff and walking away.

Matt got up and started to leave, and I had no choice but to follow him.

Maybe this trip would be more interesting than I thought…

* * *

Hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

-Smoothies With My Ex

Lily's POV

When we got to the smoothie place, Matt and I both ordered a Forbidden Fruit smoothie, which was some mix of, like, four different kinds of guava, or something.

It's funny how we still have these little things in common.

"So, Lily," Matt started, pulling me out of my thoughts, "How have things been since…you know, uh…since I…left?"

"Uh, you know that guy, Luke, from Math class last year?"

"Yeah, he was a huge two-timer. I remember when he was dating two girls at once, but he didn't know that they were sisters, and-"

"Yeah, him. I kinda went out with him, and then when Miles found out what a cheater he was, I refused to believe her, cause he just seemed so perfect…but I guess he wasn't, huh?"

"Wow Lil, I'm sorry about him. He was such a jerk…"

"Yeah, I figured that out the hard way…"

Awkward silence…

"So, uh" I started, trying to come up with a non-awkward thing to talk about, and failing miserably, by the way, "How long have you and Joycie been…together?"

"Who? Oh, yeah, Joycie, uh, a month, actually, today's…aw, man!"

"What?"

"After you showed up, I completely forgot it was mine and Joycie's one month anniversary and I was _suppose _to spend the whole day with _her _today!"

"Well, you should probably, like, go back to that, shouldn't you?"

"No…she'll understand, I mean a friend shows up that I haven't seen since I moved out here, I should be able to spend time with said friend, right?"

"Kinda depends, does she know I'm your, you know, your ex?"

"Aw, man!" he let his head flop onto the table.

"I take it she does, huh?"

"Yeah, she does…" His voice was slightly muffled by the table and his totally gorgeous hair.

Did I say _totally gorgeous hair_? I meant his hair, his _perfectly normal hair_…yeah, right.

"Maybe, you _should_ go back to her, huh?"

"No, she'd probably yell at me, then not talk to me for the rest of the day"

"Yeah but if you don't go back over there, wouldn't there be a really good chance, that she'd…break up with you?"

He said something, but it was muffled and I couldn't hear it quite right.

"Huh?"

He lifted his head back up off of the table.

"I hope so"

_What!?!?_


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote this at the insistance of my beta, who forced me to write it with my hand ductaped together, soo yea, blame her, or not, since she got me to write it for you guys...

* * *

-Whoa

Lily's POV

"I hope so"

_What!?!?_

"Matt, you can't mean that…"

"But Lily, I _do_…she's just so…controlling, and she won't let me hang out with my friends when I want to, and…I don't even really like her anymore"

_Whoa…_

"Wow, I-I guess that maybe _you_ should break up with _her_ then, I mean, if you really don't feel the same way she does…"

"But Lily, I _can't_…"

"Well, why not?"

"I can't break her heart like that, Lily, I just, just can't."

"Well, then, what are you gonna do?"

"Could you help me?""

"With what? Oh, that, I don't know, I mean I-"

"Please?"

"I guess, but I don't know how I'll be able to help…"

"Just…start showing up where we are, you know? If you hang out with us enough, she'll break up with me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Yes!!"

Then, Matt did something neither of us expected.

* * *

Ok, i did that 2 make my beta mad, so yeah, i'll put up the next chapie asap, love you, even my evil betapal!!

P.S. my hands r still taped together, can someone help me??


	5. Chapter 5

Really small chapter, but large on love!!

3 you all!!

* * *

-Well then

"Matt!?!? What are you _doing?_"

Matt pulled away with a dazed look on his face and looked at the speaker. It was Joycie.

"Uhhh…"

"I can't believe you would even think about kissing another girl! And on our anniversary too! That's it, it's over!"

And with that, she slapped him and stormed off.

"Uhhh, Matt? Since you obviously don't need my help with that anymore, then, I…gotta go."

"Wait, Lily!"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I was wondering…"

_Oh no…_

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

"I don't…y-yeah, yeah ok…"

"Awesome"

He closed his hand around mine and smiled.

* * *

Love all! need suggestions!!

>J


	6. Chapter 6

hope u like it!!

* * *

-Just one call…

Lily's POV

After I went home, I decided I should call Miley and see what was up and tell her I knew what had happened to Matt.

But when I picked up my cell, it flashed _four missed calls _at me.

It was Lucas…

I checked the voicemail. "Hey Lil, it's Lucas, I know I was a jerk, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I love you"

And Lucas…

"Hey Lilz, Lucas here, I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday night, a friend is having a party, and it would be totally awesome if you could come, call me back, bye"

This one was Miles, "Hey Lily, it's Miley, umm, I need your help, I have something on my mind, and it's starting to confuse me, call back when you get a chance, bye"

And the last was…

"Hey Lily, it's Lucas, hope your doin' good, I haven't heard back from you in a while, so call me back, bye, love you"

You guessed it.

Every time I got him out of my head, he did something like this! Crap, my phone's ringing again.

_Lucas?_

"He-hello?"

"Hey it's Lucas, what's going on, you haven't been answering your phone."

"Uhhh…Sorry, wr-wrong number" click

_Man! Boy won't give up!_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait, you guys...hope you like it!!

* * *

-Trouble with the exes

_Man! Boy won't give up!_

Back to Miley's call. I hit speed dial 1 and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackson, it's Lily, Miley home?"

"Yeah, just a sec…MILEY!! Here she comes"

"Hey Lily what's up?"

"I don't know…you called?"

"Oooohh yeah, that was nothing, I just-"

"Yeah right, that wasn't nothing, I know that tone, something's up!"

"Fine, I-there's this guy…"

"Oooo…do I know him??"

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Well…who is he??"

She said a name I _knew _would come up eventually

"Oliver…"

"Seriously? I KNEW IT!!"

"What?"

"Miles, all I can say is this, he likes you too, ask him out!!"

"But-"click

Hehe…had to do it, hope she takes my advice…

_Ring…Ring…_

Watch it's Miley again…_Crap!_

_Lucas_

_Ring…Ring…_

_Fine_ I'll pick it up, maybe he has something good to say…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah, what do you want, Lucas?"

"I wanted to know if you were comin' to that party Saturday, you never called me back…"

"Yeah…probably because…I don't know…YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry, I just, thought maybe you'd give me a second chance.."

"Yeah right! Come on, I am really not that stupid, and besides I have a boyfriend, so back off!"

"But Lily pad-"

"Don't _even_ use that stupid nickname on me…listen, you're a jerk, so stop calling me ok? See ya!"

"But Lily Pa-"click

_I swear, that boy…_

Matt's POV

I can't believe this! I've never been so happy! I finally got rid of Joycie, _and_ Lily's here and we're dating…this could not get any better…Wait, Lily's only on vacation here…she's going back to Malibu in two months…

_Ring…Ring…_

_Joycie_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matt, listen, I've decided that I'm going to forgive you for kissing that girl, and let's say we go to that party like we planned? Sounds fun, right?"

"Not really, I mean, Lily wouldn't really have that much fun, so I think I'll skip tonight"

"You can't bring _her_, do I have to spell it out for you? I. Want. To. Get. Back. Together. Get it?"

"No Joycie, I don't want to get back together with you, I'm perfectly happy to date Lily, ok? See ya!"

"But-"click

_I swear, that girl…_

But you know it would be fun to see the look on Joycie's face when I walked in with Lily…

I picked up my phone and dialed Lily

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be cool"

"Awesome, pick you up at eight, ok?"

"Yeah, see you then"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

Click.

* * *

Pesonally, i wouldn't mind seeing Joycie's face after that one either...maybe bring my camera...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, you wouldn't be reading this, you would be sitting eating chips watching it on your very own mind-numbing television, wouldn't you?

-The Party

Lily's POV

Matt slipped his hand into my and we walked into the party. I didn't recognize anyone, but Matt took care of that by introducing me to some of his soccer friends.

"Lily, this is Chris, Colin, Carly, and Maxine. Maxine, Carly, Colin, Chris, this is my girlfriend Lily."

"So…This is the famous Lily, Matt couldn't _stop _talking about you when he moved out here" Chris said

"_Really_?"

"Oh, yeah, he said you were only the most beautiful girl in Malibu, and I see he was right!"

I looked up at Matt to see he was a nice shade of pink. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him to make him feel better.

"I _thought _you said you and your stupid _girlfriend_ were skipping this party, Matt"

Everyone turned and saw Joycie, fuming. I swear, there was even smoke coming out of her ears!

"No, Joycie, I said I wasn't going with _you, _I figured that Lily might want to meet me friends. Now, I'd like you to leave me and Lily alone so that we can have a nice night."

With that, he turned around and went back to his friends. I looked at Joycie and smirked. Then I turned to my new friends and listened to the clickclickclickclick of Joycie's heels as she left.

_After the Party_

Matt's POV

"I had a great time tonight, Matt."

"Yeah, me too, did you see the look on Joycie's face? I swear, there was-"

""Smoke coming out her ears!""

"Jinx!" said Lily.

"Haha, very funny."

"Um...this is my aunts house..."

"Yeah..."

_Oh, come on! kiss her already!! Come on!_

Lily's POV

Matt was leaning in to kiss me when...

"Hem hem"** (A/N Umbridge much?)**

Both of us jumped and turned guiltily to face...

"Uh, Aunt Angela, I-We Hehe..."

"Just get inside, Lily, say goodnight."

"Uh...'night Matt, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...bye"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yes of course I own Hannah Montana, whatever were you thinking, you silly, foolish people? Did I mention my name was also Wonder Woman and that I've found the city of Atlantis? No? How silly of me!

-Foreshadowing

Lily's POV

Beep beep beep beep.

_Ugh…_

Beep beep beep beep.

"Ugh…Alright already!"

I rolled over and hit the alarm.

"Lily! I made pancakes!"

"Pancakes?" And I'm up! I think I spend to much time with Oliver… "I'll be down in a minute!"

In five minutes, I was downstairs and ready.

"Morning, Aunt Angela"

"Good Morning, Lily, chocolate chip, or blueberry?"

"Uh… Both, I guess. Aunt Angela, is there something wrong?"

"No, Honey, Why would there be…"

"My mom always makes pancakes when something's wrong…"

"Well…"

God she uses the same whiny, guilty _well_ that I do when I'm in trouble.

_Matt's Place_

Matt's POV

Beep beep beep beep.

_Ugh…_

Beep beep beep beep.

"Matt, wake up!"

"Coming, Mom!"

I rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where my family was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's going on? We never eat at the same time…who died?"

My mom responded first. "Matt, honey…I have good news and bad news…"

"What's the good news?" I asked suspiciously.

"Lily called, she wants you to meet her at the beach at nine, which," she said checking her watch, "is in five minutes."

"Well, then I'll go do that, and we can sort this bad news out later, right?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

"Ok, then, see you guys later!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: First step, own Hannah Montana, second step the world! Mwahahaha!!!!

-Bad news and, well, more bad news

Matt's POV

I walked down to the beach and saw Lily, sitting on a rock, looking at the waves.

"Lily?"

"Hey, Matt" when she turned to face me, I saw she had been crying.

"Lily, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"My…my parents…they…got into an accident back home…"

"Oh, Lily, what-are they okay?"

"They're fine, but…I…I h-have to…have to go back to Ma-Malibu…"

"But you're vacation doesn't end until…"

"I know, but they want me to c-come home early, they don't…they just…I have to g-go pack now…I'm s-sorry, Matt…"

"But Lily, things don't have to change…we can still, like…go out…I mean-"

"No, Matt…I…I can't handle a long distance r-relationship…I just…I'm really, _really_ s-sorry…goodbye…" And then Lily just walked away, simple as that.

"But Lily…I…"

But she couldn't hear me, she just kept walking.

I sat on the beach for hours…

When I finally walked through the door, my mom stopped me and told me to sit down.

"Matt, we let you go to the beach with Lily to…stall, I suppose, the bad news, but…we can't _not_ tell you this…you're…you're great-grandmother is really...ill, she...she may not make it..."

"But…wait…"

"Yes honey, she..."

"Yeah…no, I...I understand...Grammy Barbara, in...?"

"Malibu, honey..."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yes of course I own Hannah Montana! Also, I own all of the state of Georgia, and I'm the President of the United States! Oh, look, it's the nice men in white suits, and they've brought their big needle, it must be time for my nap...

-Guess she took my advice, huh?

Lily's POV

I was back in Malibu, looking for Miley or Oliver, and Miley's Dad said they were out on the beach, so I went after them.

And the instant I set foot on the sand of the beach…

"I LIKE YOU, OK!!"

"WHAT?!?"

_Oh dear, I accidentally convince my parents to let me come home, and this is what I find?_

Oliver and Miley kind of stared at each other for a while, then I cleared my throat and they jumped.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Miley said, obviously surprised, hey I would be too.

"Uh…I convinced my parents to let me come home early…am I interrupting something here?"

This time, Oliver was the one to speak.

"Sort of, but I'll let you talk to Miley, I gotta go"

He started to leave, but Miley stopped him.

"Oliver, we're not done here"

"Yes, Miley, we ARE done here, I can't stand this, if-"

But Oliver wasn't able to finish his sentence, because as he spoke, Miley kissed him.

When they broke apart, I looked at them, and started to cry.

"You know, I always knew you guys would get t-t-together." I said with a watery smile and collapsed, weeping, onto the sand.

Miley's POV

"Lily! What happened? What's wrong!?!" I knew there had to be something she hadn't told me if my best friend suddenly collapsed, crying her eyes out.

"I-I-I…and…he…and my parents…" Lily choked out between sobs.

"Are you still worried about your parents? Oh, Lily, you know they'll be fine, they-"

"NO! Not th-them…Matt!"

"Who?" I looked at Oliver, who had been silent since I had kissed him, for some help.

"You mean…Matt, the guy…from…school? Who asked Lily to…the dance?"

"No, you donut! Not him! He-"

"Yes him, Oliver"

"What!?! But he-he disappeared after…teen court…he was…"

"In Myrtle Beach…yes." Lily seemed to calm down a bit as she told the story of her strange vacation…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me no own, You no sue

-New beginnings…with some problems

_Two Months Later…_

**First Day of School**

Miley's POV

"Sophomore year, we have arrived! Oh my gosh, Lily, Lucas is staring at you again…Oooo, but so is Chris…and Jeremy! I have a feeling sophomore year is gonna be _great!_"

"Yeah! Hey Jeremy, what's up? How'd your summer go, do much skating?" She actually seemed like the old Lily now, and she was even running off to go talk to Jeremy! My best friend was back! "Hey, Oliver!" I greeted my new boyfriend, "Do you see Lily? She's actually flirting with a guy! A guy that, as she already knows, has had a crush on her since the 6th grade. I think she's finally back to normal…Oh, no!"

I jumped and hid behind a bush, pulling Oliver in with me.

"What's wrong, Miley? What did you see?"

"Not what, Oliver, _who_! _Matt. Is. HERE!_"

"What?"

"Yes, here, we can't let Lily see him, go get him! Bring him…over by our lockers, Lily's not gonna be over there, her classes start on the other side of the building…"

"I'll go get him, Miles." and with that, he simply walked over to Matt and started talking. I left that to him, and went to make sure Lily wasn't going anywhere near her locker until lunch…

Lily's POV

"Sophomore year, we have arrived! Oh my gosh, Lily, Lucas is _staring _at you _again_…Oooo, but so is Chris…and Jeremy! I have a feeling sophomore year is gonna be _great!_" _Miley seems so excited for this year, and I'm kinda feeling a bit excited too, I spent too much time this summer wanting to go back to Matt, missing Matt, thinking about Matt...It's time to move on, and Jeremy __**is**__ looking pretty good this year..._

"Yeah! Hey Jeremy, what's up? How'd your summer go, do much skating?"

"No, I didn't get to do a lot of skating, my mom had me help her redecorate the entire house, and it took all summer, how were you? I didn't hear from you at all this summer"

"I was...on vacation, in Myrtle Beach."

"Awesome, did you catch any decent waves?"

"No, too busy..."

"Oh, too bad...Listen, Lily...do you wanna go to dinner, with me, sometime?"

_Whoa, I knew he liked me, but I never thought he would ask me out…_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Please, don't sue me! I swear, I didn't steal it!

13-Possibilities

Miley's POV

"I'll go get him, Miles." and with that, he simply walked over to Matt and started talking. I left that to him, and went to make sure Lily wasn't going anywhere near her locker until lunch…

As I approached Lily and Jeremy, I slowed down a bit and left some space between us.

"No, too busy..."

"Oh, too bad...Listen, Lily...do you wanna go to a movie, with me, sometime?"

Lily's jaw dropped much the same way mine did, and stayed that way for a few seconds before she replied.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"Cool, um…I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah, see ya"

"Lily? What…"

"Miley! How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh…long enough to see you get a date with Jeremy!"

"Hehe…yeah, I guess I'm back, huh?"

"Yeah, oh, there's the bell, let's go"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: But I am yet to attain omnipresent super-galactic oneness! - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls

-My Ears are ringing, no, wait, that's the phone…

Normal POV

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Hey, you've reached Andrew, Tara, Lily, and Mikey Truscott, sorry we couldn't pick up the phone, but leave a your name and number, and we'll call you back when we get the chance._

_BEEP_

"Hey, Lily, It's Jeremy…Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party the 14th, you know…with me? Um…as…my…date, I guess? Call me back, you know…when you get the chance…bye."

* * *

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Hey, you've reached Andrew, Tara, Lily, and Mikey Truscott, sorry we couldn't pick up the phone, but leave a your name and number, and we'll call you back when we get the chance._

_BEEP_

"Hey, Lily, its Lucas, there's a party at Hayley Smith's place on the 14th, so meet me there, 'kay? Love you"

* * *

Lily's POV

When Miley and I got to my house, our arms laden with shopping bags, I checked my messages, deleted Lucas', and decided to call Jeremy back as soon as Miley left.

* * *

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jeremy, is Lily there?"

"Yes"

"Can I…talk to her?"

"You are" _Boys can be so oblivious sometimes…_I thought as I giggled silently.

"Oh…sorry, so I was wondering…"

"If I wanted to go to the party with you?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Yes! I mean…uh, yeah cool, so I'll pick you up at…7 o'clock?"

"Yeah, cool"

"Ok…bye"

"Bye" click

* * *

Miley's POV

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Oken…is Oliver home?"

"Yes, is this Miley?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Oh, hello, sweetie, I'll go get him for you, shall I?"

"Please"

"OLIVER!!" there goes her man-voice…

"Hey, Miley, what's up?"

"Did you talk to Matt?"

"Yeah, actually, he's over here right now, we're just playing a game of Destroy All Humans."

**(A/N, yes, I know Destroy all Humans isn't multiplayer…as my brother is likely to inform me when he reads this, just go with it, yes?)**

"You are so weird! Anyway…hey did you get an invite to Hayley Smith's party?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she hates me…"

"Something to do with that day in 8th grade, ya think?"

"Yeah, that's probably it…anyways, why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna go with me?"

"Yeah, that would be cool…so pick you up at…seven?"

"Ok, see ya then!"

"Bye" click

* * *

Oliver's POV

"Who was that?" Matt asked. He looked a little impatient to un-pause the game and keep playing.

"Uh…Miley, she wanted to know if I wanted to go to a party with her"

"Oh, Hayley's party? Yeah, I figured…hey, you guys actually together now or what?"

"Yeah, for about two months now, why?"

"Finally" was all he said.

"What, was everyone waiting for it to happen or something?"

"Well, duh, you guys are always together, you absolutely worship the ground she walks on…"

"Do not!" Though I had to admit, he was a little right…

"And everyone could tell you were totally jealous of Jake Ryan, Mr. Zombie Slayer, hottie of the month guy"

"Yeah…I have liked Miley for a long time, so I suppose it was inevitable, yeah? I just never thought she liked me, you know?"

"You were completely oblivious then…"

"Yeah, yeah…can we get back to our game, now?"

"Yeah"

And we went back to our destruction of all humans…

"So are you goin?

"Where, Hayley's party, it'd be cool to see everyone again, right?"

"Yeah, you know if Lily's going?"

_Uhhh…_

"I…don't know, I suppose there's a chance"

"Yeah, I'll probably go…"

* * *

Fun, fun my lovelies!

Where's my camera, i need to see this...even i'm not completely sure how this'll end up...

>J


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Of course. How selfish of me. Let's do all of the things that _you _wanna do! - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls

* * *

-The Beginning 

_8:00, September 14__th_

_**Hayley's Party**_

Miley's POV

"Hey, Oliver, do you see Lily?"

"Yeah, she's here with…Jeremy? When did that happen?"

"He invited her about a week ago. Does she look happy to you?"

"Extremely…I wonder what'll happen when Matt shows up"

"WHAT?!?!? Matt's coming? When did that happen…why didn't you tell me? Do you know how hard I worked the past week to keep her from even noticing Matt was back?"

"Uh…"

"Really, really hard! When…why…what…WHY didn't you tell me this was gonna happen?!" I whisper-yelled to make sure no one heard me.

"I was afraid you'd yell…"

"I AM yelling!"

"Yes, but you're doing it _quietly_!"

"You _donut_! You should have told me…where is he do you see him? Oh, no! He's talking to Lily…"

* * *

Sorry its so short!! love you, my lovelies!! 

next chappie..."Matt!What are you doing here!?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a lovely room of death. Take care, now. Bye-bye, then. - Ace Ventura When Nature Calls

* * *

-Can I Have a Minute?

Normal POV

"_Matt!_ What are you _doing _here!?"

Matt mumbled something that Lily couldn't hear, mostly because she wasn't paying too much attention to him, because Jeremy was watching the scene with a confused look on his face.

"Come on Jeremy, let's go"

"Lily, wait!"

Lily turned back to face Matt.

"My…great grandmother, she…passed, earlier this week, and…she left my family a house, her house, here…in Malibu…I'm staying" He stuttered out, searching her face for some sign that she still cared about him.

"I'm sorry about your great grandmother, Matt, and I'm glad you're staying, but I have a date to hang out with right now so could we please talk about this later?" She turned to walk away, but he stopped her.

"Our place" Lily turned back to face him, not quite sure that she had heard him correctly.

"What?" Lily said, trying to make sure Jeremy hadn't heard him. He hadn't he was too busy talking to Oliver and Miley.

"Our place…I'll meet you there, tonight, same time as always?"

She thought about it for a while before agreeing and leaving him to go look for Jeremy, who had mysteriously disappeared.

Lily's POV

_Our place? We haven't been here since…well since the day before he left, actually…this is crazy I shouldn't be here…I should be back at the party with Jeremy, shouldn't I? No…I have to figure out what's going on with Matt…_

I climbed through the brush into the clearing, our place in the forest. We had had picnics there, and it was where we had shared our first kiss, and I _definitely _wanted to get out of here as quick as possible.

But, as I'd told Matt I'd be here, I stood and waited for him.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered me mouth and I started to scream, but then I heard him laugh and say "guess who?" and remembered it was a game we used to play, when one of us got to the clearing early, the other would sneak up on them.

To go along with tradition and make him let go, I stuck out my tongue and slobbered on his hands.

"Ah! Lily!" He shouted, laughing and wiping his hands on his jeans. "I can't believe you still do that!"

I collapsed onto the soft forest floor, holding my sides and laughing at him.

"Lily, stop laughing at me! I need to talk to you, come on!"

"Ok, ok, what's up?"

"I…well, since my family's staying in Malibu…Maybe we could, you know, give _us_ another try?"

"I…I can't Matt, I have a boyfriend, I'm so sorry…"

"Who?"

"Jeremy…he asked me to be his girlfriend at the party, just before you showed up…actually, I should probably go back to the party, and you too…"

"Do you still like me, Lily?"

"I…I can't, Matt…"

"But do you?"

"I…"

"Forget it, Lily, just…show me how you feel, will you?"

Before I could protest, he pulled me close and kissed me, and I couldn't help it, I kissed him back…

When he pulled back, he just looked confused.

"Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"You're right…we should go back to the party. Your boyfriend will wonder where you're at." He began to walk back to the party and, just like that first day on the beach, I was unable to do anything but wander aimlessly after him, trying to keep my brains from spilling out my ears.

* * *

Well, I guess he's a pretty phenomenal kisser, you know, if her brains are falling out her ears after that kiss...

this is the last chapter, and I know you hate me for it, but thats the way life is...don't kill me though, dead women write no fanfics, you know. You kill me, there wont be a sequel! you here? love you my lovelies!!

>J


End file.
